


Your Fault (Draco Malfoy X Reader One-Shots)

by TheMermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kawaii, no lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMermaid/pseuds/TheMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has been in love with (Y/N) since he first saw her at Hogwarts. But will he be brave enough to stand up to the scrutiny of his parents and peers to get to his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your letter, basically.

Narrator POV

You were slumped over a pile of math homework feeling as if your brain was being slowly poured from your ears. You groaned pushing your chair away and going to the kitchen to grab a soda. "Hello? Ms. (L/N)? I have a letter for you." you turned your head at the squeaky voice and opened the front door, the cold of the handle biting into your skin.  
"Erm.. Hi? I don't normally get letters.." you muttered. You were eleven after all. The short man smiled. He had black hair and wrinkled skin. His black clothing was strange and long. It writhed about his feet as a soft wind blew by. You began to think about calling your mother. You shrugged off this feeling and smiled back at him. He handed you a crisp white envelope with green flowing letters. 

Dear Ms. (L/N),

 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.. Term begins on September 1st, we await your owl by no later than July 31st..

 

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster.

As you can imagine this is where your adventure started.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm Mermaid and I am here to tell you the love story between Draco, and (Y/N)! So, you are in Gryffindor (because you asked the sorting hat), and your best friends are Luna and Ginny.


	3. Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) bumps into Draco in the hall. Will this be the start of a timeless love, or will Draco prove himself unlovable?

Narrator POV

You ran through the corridor clutching your books to your chest and gripping the wall on occasion in a desperate attempt not to slip. 'I'm gonna be soo late!' you thought to yourself. The first day back to Hogwarts after winter break and your don't even show up to class. You were running so fast and only thinking of your next Defense Against the Dark Arts class that you weren't watching where you were going. You ran headlong into a tall body. "Oof!" you cried falling onto the floor. "Oh my-! I'm so sorry!" you cried helping the man up. As he lifted his head you recognized him as the infamous Draco Malfoy. Harry was always complaining about him and it got rather annoying. However, he didn't look at all like Harry had said he did. In fact, he was rather handsome. He had longish white blonde hair just falling past his ears and bright blue eyes. You still held onto his lean arm. He had quite a good build, actually. You blushed dropping his hand.  
"I can't believe a mudblood just touched me! I'll have to be disinfected! Watch your step around me, muggle born." he said pinching your chin and bringing it not two inches from his face. Your face contorted into one of rage as you slapped his hand away.  
"Back off!" you yelled furious at his insults. "You'd better watch out! Watch your manners or I'm coming for you, imbecile." his face shifted from confusion to anger to slight fear.  
"Whatever.." he muttered spinning around on his heel. You smirked at your good work and continued on your trek to class.

Draco POV

I muttered angrily as I walked away from her. Her (h/c) hair swinging gracefully behind her. Yet, despite how much I wanted to hate her, my heart couldn't stop pounding. I frowned angrily, even if I did like her, I just ruined all my chances. I might as well forget about her. But I couldn't, and she haunted the back of my mind, even when I went to pick on Granger to get her off my mind, no matter what I tried, I could not succeed.


	4. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts secret passages. So many uses. Getting in and out of love. But today, will they help two young wizard's fall in love?

Reader POV  
I ran through the corridor, following Luna closely as she had cast an invisibility spell on me so I could go to the famous Hogsmeade with her. I giggled clutching her jacket as we wove through the line of students. I gasped sharply as an arm brushed against my back. I turned to see Draco, who was strutting through the sea of students as if he owned them. I rolled my eyes and was about to trip him when I thought better of it. I huffed focusing back on Luna. "Luna?" I whispered trying to draw as little attention as possible. "Luna?!" I asked a bit more frantically. I spun around, but she was nowhere to be seen. My heart began to pound out of control, without her close by the invisibility spell she had created would soon wear off. I tried ducking under all the people but easily spotted Professor McGonagal coming towards me rapidly. I suddenly felt a strong hand grip my waist and pull me out of her line of sight. "T-Thank you!" I said turning my head, only to see Draco. I tried to calm my fury at him, after all, he had just saved me. He nodded briskly releasing me.  
"You're welcome, (Y/N)." I smiled amused.  
"How do you know my name?" he smirked.  
"I have my ways~" I tried concealing my blush. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked holding out his hand.  
"Well, sure. But how? I'm underage." he nodded.  
"I spotted the Weasley's going through a secret tunnel not long ago." I smiled and nodded. He held out his arm and I looped my own through his.  
In Hogsmeade~~  
Malfoy POV  
We walked together though the light snow, she had her head tucked under her jacket and was holding to my arm tightly. I couldn't help but smile slightly, maybe.. Maybe it wasn't so bad that I liked her. She was certainly better than Pansy! And besides, she was the first person I'd ever felt this way about. Maybe I didn't understand WHAT I was feeling. But, maybe that was okay.


	5. Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has always felt unsure of himself due to his Father's constant scrutiny. Will one girl change that, of push him deeper into his pit of self doubt?

Malfoy POV  
I paced back and forth in front of my bed, millions upon millions of thoughts rushing through my head. "How does one even go about asking a girl out?" was the one that stood out the most. I went to the center of the dormitory staring at the little statue. My reflection distorted in it's cold stone. Most people thought my heart was like that as well, unfeeling, untouchable. And maybe it was. My father and mother had always beaten me up about joining Slytherin and our pure-blood status. For a while, that's all that mattered. Until I met (Y/N), that is. I didn't know what was happening, my heart seemed to rush, I felt ready to die when she smiled at me. Was, was this love? Everything I had been raised upon seemed to fade out of view, because she accepted me. Because she stood up to me and wasn't afraid. She saw past all my cruelty and selfishness, and maybe, just maybe, she could see some good. Was this what love felt like? My chest hurt and my head felt groggy. It was as if I could finally see clearly, and yet, not at all. Before I realized where I was going I had leaped out the door. I was skidding down the hall towards the library, (Y/N) was always there, after all.

(Y/N) POV  
I sighed sinking into a stiff wooden chair, book in hand. It was titled: The Secret Garden. I smiled to myself as I flipped through the pages of my favorite book. The thin paper crinkled lightly as I touched it. "(Y/N)!" I looked up, eyes wide at Draco, who was panting at the door as if he just ran a marathon.  
"Oh, hi Draco." he smiled and walked to my table. A thin layer of sweat coated his forehead and upper lip. "Are you okay?" I asked touching his arm. He nodded and sat down.  
"I-I'm fine." he mutter twiddling with his fingers. I cocked my head to the side, in curiosity. Draco had never behaved so strangely. Something was up, I just didn't know what. "Um, actually.." I raised my eyebrows looking at him.  
"Yes?" he cleared his throat and took a breath.  
"I just wanted to ask if you;d like to go for a butterbeer with me." my mouth opened slightly and I stared at him in shock.  
"Like, like a date?!" I asked blushing.  
"Yes." he said with new confidence, realizing I had a huge crush on him. I looked down, embarrassed.  
"S-sure.." I muttered into my fist. He smiled crookedly.  
"I can't wait." he said standing up. He took my hand and kissed my knuckle, his blue eyes staring into my (e/c) ones. I covered my blush with my other hand as he left. I brought my knees to my chest and stared at my book in shock. 'Draco likes me?'

Malfoy POV  
My heart race as I left the library. "She said yes.." I muttered under my breath. I had acted cocky, but truly I was a nervous wrack. No matter, I had nothing to worry about anymore. Right?


	6. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh friendship. We all have people who have mistaken this pure relationship for something more. Who will that be in this story?

(Y/N) POV  
I sighed sitting on the big armchair by the fire. The soft sound of crackling logs and my tea made me tired, but I focused on the pile of potions homework in my lap. All the older students were having dancing lessons to go to the Yule Ball. I only wished Draco would take me. Last year we seemed to be getting closer, but I hadn't seen much of him this year. I had heard he was terrorizing Harry, but not much else. To be honest, I was rather upset with him. That Pansy girl had never let me be since she saw me and Draco at The Three Broomsticks. I sighed brushing my quill against my chin. I pushed off the chair dropping my books and things onto the worn leather. I slid through the portrait hole and padded through the halls to go outside.

POV  
You stood in the blazing sun, sighing in ecstasy as it warmed your cheeks.  
"Erm, hello? You must be (Y/N)." you turned around to see a rather tall, dark haired boy. His locks of hair brushed his shoulders and concealed his dark green eyes. Michael. You smiled at your friend and rolled your eyes, deciding to play along with his act.  
"Yes." you responded smiling. "And you are..?" he bowed.  
"Michael Corner, at your service!" he cried, over dramatically. You glanced at his blue tie and giggled.  
"Lovely to meet you, sir." you said bunching your skirt. He looked up at you and smiled.  
"I was wondering if a lady such as yourself would accompany me to the Yule Ball?" you blushed slightly but nodded.  
"I would love to, good sir." you said looking up at him once more. He smiled brightly and took your hand planting a kiss on it.  
"Wonderful." you laughed as he walked away. "Oh Michael.." You thought to yourself as he walked away. Yet, you sighed sadly. You would have liked Draco to ask you, but he missed his chance. You shook your head sitting down once more, to drown yourself in your thoughts.

Malfoy POV  
I stared at the scene before me in fury. Here I was going to the ball with PANSY of all people, just to get her to stop bothering (Y/N), and she goes to the ball with Michael? Fine. If she likes him more than I'll make his life miserable. I spun away from my dormitories window in fury and sat on my bed. He would rue the day he tried to take something that a man of the Malfoy family held so dear. He would rue it.

~Sorry if that last POV was a little Yandere...~


	7. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter we left Draco heartbroken. Will that be changed?

(Y/N) POV  
I was gliding through the hall, arm in arm with Michael. My long dress floating around my ankles. I gripped at Michael's dress shirt nervously as we walked through the entrance. As we floated down the stairs, all eyes were on me. I blushed profusely and my flats clicked on the marble steps. I looked into the crowd, and there stood Draco. Glaring at me and Michael's linked arms, before his burning eyes rose to my own. I averted my gaze. Well, if he wanted to go with me he could have asked! I thought to myself, furious. No matter. I turned to Michael and he smiled.  
"Would you care to dance~?" he asked, extending his arm. I nodded and place a hand on his shoulder, and he gripped the other lightly. As we spun gracefully, we merged with the crowd. Swinging in between different couples with ease. I giggled as he dipped me.  
"You're quite the dancer." I said smirking. He smiled, and bowed just as the song ended.  
"Thanks." he yelled over the new music, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the drinks table. "D'ya want anything?" he cried gesturing to the punch bowl. I shook my head, and sat in a chair just to the right. I smiled, watching all the couples dance vigorously to the exciting music.  
"I see you came with THAT pathetic excuse for a wizard.." said a voice behind me. I spun my head around to see the pale, and angered face of Draco. He was attempting to hide his fury, but failing. I scowled, and turned to face him.  
"If you didn't want me to go with Michael, you should have asked me! Like a normal human person when they like someone, Draco!" I yelled. A few faces swiveled in our direction, but no one seemed surprised. It was just another girl yelling at Malfoy, after all. I huffed and spun away from him. "don't be such a jerk to my friends." I said flatly.  
"Oh, yeah? Or what?!" I turned around and held myself from slapping him.  
"Why. Draco?! Why are you so horrible? I KNOW you have good inside you. Why don't you show it?" his eyes widened in surprise. He stepped towards me and touched my cheek. I saw his fingers come away wet with tears. I dabbed my face, trying to salvage what I could of my makeup. I gasped sharply as he grasped my wrist, dragging me outside. He continued to walk swiftly into the garden. The bushes reached high above our heads, and concrete clicked underneath our shoes. "D-Draco? Where are we going?" I asked as we turned once more into a small corner, already far from the ball. He spun towards me and pushed me into the leaves violently. It didn't hurt, as the greenery was soft, but I was still shocked. "Dra-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I moaned softly. His lips were surprisingly soft. I touched his cheek lightly and he drew away.  
"I-" he looked down. I stared at him in silence for a moment before he brought his head up once more. He grabbed my waist and pressed his body against mine. "I love you." his breath smelt like chocolate and toothpaste. An odd combination, but I loved it. I brought his lips to mine and he shoved his tongue into my mouth immediately. I sighed happily as he explored my mouth. After a while he moved to my ear. Kissing the lobe and nibbling it slightly. While he was busy I breathed his hair in. It smelled like the library, and roses.  
"I love you too." he smiled and pulled my into a hug. For the rest of the night we sat among the roses, talking. Pansy wondered where we were, but Michael didn't. Let's just say, he and Ginny had planned this all along.


	8. End of Another Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's best if you read to figure this one out.

Malfoy POV  
I strutted through the crowd, gripping my leather suitcase tightly as I search for the (h/c) hair I knew so well. I continued to spin in place trying to find her until I saw her. She was being swarmed by about five slytherin. Pansy not among them, but they were her friends. Prepared to do her bidding at a moment's notice. Rage threatened to boil over, but I took a breath and plastered a sneer over my features. I strutted over and slung an arm over (Y/N)'s shoulders.  
"What're you doing? This happens to be my girlfriend you muggle bred scum. I don't want to see you within fifty feet of her again," I tightened my arm around (Y/N)'s shoulders. "Or I WILL, tell my father about this." a look of embarrassment shaded their features but it was quickly covered up by their smirks, while they couldn;t hide the fear lurking in the very depths of their eyes. I suppose I have that effect on people... The one who appeared to be the leader rolled her vomit green eyes and walked away. The other girls were quick to follow her. Tripping over each other to get away from under my cold stare. I looked down at (Y/N).  
"Y'know, I didn't need help. I could've handled them." she said staring after them blankly. I scowled and grabbed her elbow dragging her to the train. Pansy and her idiotic followers and been ripping (Y/N) and I apart since the Yule Ball when we became free with our relationship. (Y/N) was strong, but Pansy had connections. I was done with them. I loved her and nothing would be allowed to get in our way. Nothing. (Y/N) stumbled after me, not resisting, but obviously reluctant. Once we were in I took her bag and put it in the over head compartment along with mine. I sat across from her as soon as I'd closed the blinds.  
"(Y/N)?" she looked up at me. Her (e/c) eyes shining. but not with happiness like they were at the Yule Ball. But with tears threatening to spill. I looked at her in worry. "I haven't been there for you, have I?" she smiled although her cheeks tugged downward.  
"Draco, all you do, all you do. All day, Is bother the other houses. I don't mind the bullying as much as I mind the fact that the only moments we have together are stolen. Between classes when we snog in the halls. We haven't had so much as a chat in six weeks. You haven't even told me what you're doing over summer yet you insist on keeping track of my every move. Draco, I just want to spend more time with you. That's ALL." I nodded looking down. I understood how she felt. I missed her too. More than anything. But I was afraid my father would find out about us if we spent too much time together and people saw us as serious.  
"I'm so, so sorry." she got down and sunk to the floor with me. "But-" she shook her head.  
"Draco, no. I-I'm done.. We should take a break. I know you're scared of your father finding out, so I'll make it easier for you.." my eyes widened and I shook my head furiously.  
"What?!" she forced herself to smile and knelt down.  
"Draco, I have to break up with you. Please, please don;t make this any harder." tears were still flowing as she grasped my hands and left the car, wiping her face. I sat in complete shock as I stared after her. Fine then. If she HAD to break up with me, then so be it. I would join my father and make them all suffer. As I stood up in utter rage, I didn't notice the one tear hanging from my lashes. Not even when it fell onto my fist.


	9. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has been pushed to the brink of insanity by sadness. What decisions has he made whilst wallowing?

Use of Alcohol  
Malfoy POV  
I strode through the halls. Summer had ended, and as promised, I would make them all pay. I still felt the burning on my forearm as I always did and tugged on my sleeve nervously. 'First day of school, Draco. You HAVE to show her you don't ca-' my through was cut short when I saw familiar (h/c) locks drifting behind a person I ached for, but could not have. My breath hitched but I continued on. "New haircut, (l/n)?" I sneered. She turned to my, surprised.  
"Oh! Draco I-" I huffed.  
"Don;t address me so casually, mudblood." she scowled and turned back around to a boy I hadn't noticed before. It was the man who brought her to the Yule Ball. 'How could I forget..' I shook my head to rid myself of distracting thoughts.  
"C'mon, Michael. I guess we're not allowed to breathe the same air as his highness." she said sarcastically, grasping Micheal's sleeve and dragging him away. I scoffed and spun on my heel. 'No matter, I have to meet with Snape, anyway.' I began to walk away. 'Tonight is professor Slughorn's party... I should prepare myself.'

(Y/N) POV  
I growled under my breath and released Michael, burying my head in my hands. "God, did I do the wrong thing last summer?" Michael placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"No, you weren't happy with him hiding your relationship, it's alright, he'll come to his senses." I nodded and rose. "Other than that, you caught Slughorns's attention!" I smirked.  
"I guess so." I sighed. "Well! Time to go get ready!" he smiled.  
"Who're you taking?" I frowned.  
"Do I have to take anyone?" he shrugged and was about to say something but I slipped out of his grasp and jogged to the Gryffindor common room. "Right. Bye Michael!" he waved halfheartedly. I grimaced with guilt but continued to jog away. "Who could I take...?" thoughts of all the boys in the school drifted through my mind until, finally, I paused. "Of course!" I ran faster to the Gryffindor, and took a sharp turn running upstairs to the 6th year boys' dorm. "Seamuus! I screamed, pounding on the door. "Seamus! I need yooou! Hurry up!"  
"Bloody Hell, (y/n)! Lemme get some trousers on!" I frowned and tapped my foot as I waited. Finally it opened, he had a tie wrapped around his head, he had an unbuttoned shirt on and unbuttoned trousers. "What?" I frowned.  
"Have you been drinking?" he nodded.  
"Yeah. I snuck some Rum from the Three Broomsticks! Ya want some?" I frowned.  
"No. But! I want to invite you to go to Slughorn's party with me." he smirked.  
"Ua have a thing for Finnegan, eh?" I glared at him.  
"You are so full of it. I'll ask Fred." I said, turning away. He grabbed my arm.  
"Wait! Fine, I'll go. If! You try some Rum." I smirked.  
"No. I have other options." he frowned, defeated.  
"Fine. But only because of the food!" I shrugged.  
"That's fine with me. Dress yourself up. Kay, doll?" I winked and spun away. "See ya 'round!" he rolled his eyes and shut the door. I giggled and took the stairs three at a time as I ran to the 5th year girls dorm. I smiled at the clumps of women spread haphazardly throughout the room, talking, giggling, shouting. Then, the rare few who were quietly reading or drawing. I kneeled in front of my chest and smiled at the short frilly dress lain on top of my clothes.  
"Oooo!" Ginny cried. "Who's the lucky guy who gets to be arm in arm with that?!" I smiled at her not-so concealed attempt to ask if Draco and I were together.  
"Not him." she frowned. After all, I was the one that ranted to her nearly everyday about him until at the end of the summer when I complained, and cried in person. I sighed and grabbed my makeup bag. "It's Seamus." her eyebrows rose.  
"Really?!" I shrugged.  
"We're friends!" she smiled slyly. "No! Ginny! Don't make a big deal of this! We-" but it was too late, she was laughing and squealing and spinning. I sighed and smiled. "Nevermind..." I muttered and lifted the dress from the chest.  
(Time Skip Brought to You By: Mistah J!)  
I gripped the edge of my dress, rubbing it as I waited for Seamus. When he came out my jaw dropped. I didn't know he even owned dress robes. Or a comb. Or... Cologne?! He smiled.  
"Like what you see, doll?" I smiled.  
."Maybe I do." he nodded and held out his elbow for me to take. I looped my own arm through it. We made small talk as we made our way to Slughorn's club room. I nodded in appreciation at the decorations. "Well. Nice." he nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go get a drink." I nodded.  
"Bring me something too, please." he nodded.  
"Will I get a kiss for it?" I smirked.  
"Not in your wildest dreams, doll." he shrugged.  
"Figured as much." I chuckled and continued to look around.  
"Hey! (y/n)!" I turned to see Harry. I smiled.  
"Hi! Can I help you?" he smiled.  
"No. I just wanted to say you look nice." I blushed.  
"Oh! Thank you! You too! Who are you here with?" he looked around.  
"Um. Luna, supposedly. No clue where she is." I laughed.  
"I'm sure she'll turn up. Like she says, 'the thing we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end'." he smiled.  
"Thanks. I'll see you around." I nodded and waved. I was left in peace not five seconds before my shoulder was tapped. I turned to see Seamus balancing a drink on his head and another in his hand. I stared for awhile before I shook my head and grabbed the one atop his head. "Thank you." he shrugged and stared as I took a sip. It tasted of strawberries. His eyes widened once I swallowed. He burst out laughing. I glared. "What?"  
"It was spiked! The drink! It was spiked." I rolled my eyes and took another sip.  
"You are so immature, Seamus." he frowned at my lack of reaction. I giggled and was about to say something about alcohol and how he shouldn't be drinking since he's such a child when Flich screamed, dragging Draco inside. I was so shocked I didn't register what he said, I was too busy taking in Draco's rugged appearance. He looked pale and sickly. Seamus chuckled and said something about Draco being a prat, or a weasel, but most likely both. As Draco was dragged out and the party commenced again I saw him glaring at me. My eyes watered and I feigned a cool expression. "I need to go powder my nose." he shrugged and took a sip from his drink. I ran outside to see Draco slumped against the wall. I had just passed Snape going into the party, so I assumed he had gotten a stern talking to. I ran to Draco and threw myself on the ground, sliding a bit. I grabbed his knees. "Draco?" I asked in a small voice. "Are you okay?" silence. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-" he removed his arms from in front of his face.  
"Don't you get it?! It's too late!" he began to cry. "The damage has been done!" he stood abruptly and stormed off to the bathroom. I was left sitting in an empty hallway, masara and fresh tears making new scars, slowly.  
What had I done?


End file.
